


Two undead boys

by Dazaibrosamu



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Danny Phantom
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, I’ll update tags as i go, Multi, No Smut, Rich boieezz, gala - Freeform, idk yet, probably the young justice team at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazaibrosamu/pseuds/Dazaibrosamu
Summary: Danny liked to annoy Vlad, his friends knew it, his parents knew it, everyone knew it. He played pranks on the man constantly, flew to his mansion and stole food on many occasions, it’s not like they fought much any more so Danny wasn’t to worried about getting attacked.The problem was Danny never gave warning when he was coming, not that vlad ever really had people over, but it was bound to happen eventually. And it did. It happened the weekend vlad was hosting a family. The Wayne family
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Jason Todd
Comments: 72
Kudos: 465





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly based of a dream I had, and the fact that I had hella writers block for my other fic so I’m taking a break from the other one for a couple days.

~vlads mansion~

Thank you for having us.” Said Bruce, offering his hand to the other billionaire standing across from him. “It’s no problem, please come on in.” Replied the man, shaking Bruce’s offered hand. 

The four robins all looked around the mansion, it was very nice. Not as nice as Wayne manor, but definitely up there. Jason smirked when he saw a cup of water attached to the top of the door, it would fall onto the first person to open it. He made a mental reminder to let someone else go through it first. He didn’t like vlad very much, he seemed to fake for his liking, so he really hoped it was him. The group walked into the dining area seeing as it was almost dinner, sadly it was a different door used to enter the room.

“Do any of you have allergies I should warn the chef of?” Asked vlad while sitting down at the end of the table. Bruce shook his head, the rest of them shook their heads along with him. “So would you like to jump straight into it?.” Asked Bruce. He wasn’t in a hurry, he made sure Gotham was getting taken care of while he was gone, he just wanted to be nice. 

“I was thinking we could talk about it after lunch tomorrow?” Suggested the halfa. Bruce nodded along with him. “So I’m sorry to say this, but I can’t quite remember the names of your children.” Admitted vlad. Bruce chucked, not very surprised. “This ones Richard but we all call him dick, this ones Jason, that’s Timothy, and that Damien.” Replied the man. 

Vlad nodded along when everyone’s names were mentioned. Jason decided to cut into the silence.” So do you have any children?” Asked the teenager. Vlad shook his head. Jason was going to press further but their dinner arrived. They were all eating peacefully when dick spoke up. “I saw a cup of water on a door, was that you then hoping to prank one of us?” Inquired the boy.

Vlad looked confused, until he realized it had to have been Danny. Bruce noticed him panic but didn’t say anything. “No, it must’ve been one of the maids children.” Sputtered the man, not providing answers on how a child could reach that high without a chair in sight. 

While they were all finishing their meals, there was faint screaming in Latin in the distance. It caught the room off guard but Vlad didn’t move, so nobody else did. The voice started getting closer and it switched to Greek. Jason didn’t understand either but he knew Damien did so he turned to his younger brother. He hadn’t seen Damien smile too many times before, since he’s so serious. So when he saw the boy smirking, it scared him. 

The door opened quietly, it didn’t look like vlad noticed but the bats all did. A teenage boy, around 17 like Jason slid into the room. He was wearing heelies. He didn’t say anything until he was right next to the man. “There’s no fucking gummy bears.”dead panned the boy into vlads ear. The blue eyed boy laughed at vlads flinch before turning to the Wayne’s. He gave a small wave before turning back to vlad.

“You’re a billionaire and you can’t even keep my favourite gummy’s in stock? Shame.” Said the boy while doing the sign for shame in ASL. “I do keep in stock, it’s not my fault you eat like five bags a day.” Scoffed vlad. Danny clutched his heart in pain. “Are you calling me fat?” Gasped the boy. The bats were all starting to get amused with whoever this boy was, knowing he was just trying to get a rise out of vlad. 

“We both know I’m not, stop acting like a baby.” Stated the man in a flat voice. He smirked and wheelied over to the chair next to Jason’s. “Do you mind if I sit here? I went through the kitchen to get here and dessert looks great. Miranda wouldn’t give me any though because she accidentally set off one of my pranks meant for vlad.” Said Danny. Jason nodded eagerly, intrigued by the new boy. 

“I’m Danny, it’s nice to meet all of you.” Said the green eyed boy, while smiling at everyone. The Wayne’s reintroduced themselves before going back to chatting. “If you don’t mind me asking, was that Latin and Greek you were speaking before?” Asked Damian, though he already knew the answer. 

Danny nodded. “So I take it that means you heard what I said.” Laughed the boy. Damien smiled and nodded in reply. The rest of the Wayne’s were starting to get freaked out, haven seen Damien smile three times in on evening. “Why did you decide on those two languages? Assuming you don’t know anymore?” Asked Bruce, genuinely curious as to what the answer was. 

“The fruit loop said he didn’t think I would be able to learn them, so I did.” Answered the boy simply, which was true about speaking Greek, not Latin. Every ghost knows Latin. Bruce chuckled at the boys cheekiness. 

“So whats your relation to eachother?” Wondered tim out loud. Vlad looked over at Danny before replying.”I’m his uncle.” Danny scoffed at his answer. “He has a one sided crush on my mom so I hangout here to prank and annoy him.” Answered the boy more honestly. Vlad coughed, trying to get the boy to be more friendly.

“Oh sorry, he’s my parents close friend, basically an uncle to me.” Said the boy, now changing his answer and smiling extremely fakely. The women came out with the desserts, one extra as though she knew Danny would be there too. 

“I knew you’d come through for me Miranda!” Exclaimed the boy. Miranda nodded contently and raked her fingers through his hair. “Only because you send me email reminders about your pranks so I don’t accidentally set one off again.” Replied the women overly sweetly. Vlad gasped. “You get emails ahead of time? And you haven’t sent them to me?” Accused vlad.

“Of course not, Danny would start pranking me if I did that, and he ruined my shirt last time.” Replied the women as though vlad were being silly. Danny ate quickly before standing up. “It was very lovely meeting all of you, especially you Jason, I’m gonna head home.”Said Danny with a wink before leaving the room. 

The moment he had left, both boys faces went completely red. Danny wasn’t used to being suave, he was used to being the nerd. And Jason wasn’t used to being flirted with, he was used to flirting. Dick and Tim both started laughing at their brothers state. “That boy was interesting, would you care to invite him to our meeting tomorrow so he can mingle with the boys?” Asked the man. Vlad nodded. 

Once their dinner was over, vlad showed the boys to their respective rooms. “By the way, that’s Danny’s room when he stays here.” Said vlad in reference to the room next to Jason’s. The boy started heating up again at the implication. He was about to argue with the man about it but he had vanished. 

The Wayne’s all went to sleep, tired after all of their travel. Vlad didn’t. Danny had lied about heading home, and he knew that, so vlad waited for Danny to come to his study. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you had company.”Apologized the boy. Vlad nodded, surprised the boy had actually said sorry. 

“So They requested your presence tomorrow at noon, Bruce and I will be having a meeting, maybe you can show the kids around.” Suggested vlad. Danny sighed heavily while shaking his head. “ I don’t want to.” Claimed the boy. Vlad raised an eyebrow at Danny, they both knew he did. 

“Fine I’ll do it, I want more gummy’s though.” Finished the boy. Vlad nodded. “If you insist badger.” 

~

The moment Danny entered his room he ran and jumped onto the bed with a sigh. He had plans with sam and tucker the next day. Not that it wouldn’t be worth it to skip for Jason, it still sucked though. 

He heard talking from outside his window on the balcony so he got up and walked over to it. He went intangible and invisible before peaking his head through. Apparently the Wayne boys had not actually gone to sleep, and were playing monopoly. Or atleast starting too. He went back into his room and back tangible and visible, before opening to door. 

The boys all turned to face him with all different levels of shock. “I thought you went home?” Started tim. Danny nodded.”I was going to but then vlad texted me and told me to come back. By the way, there is a game room you know.” Laughed the halfa. He opened the door wider, offering that the boys come into his room. They all followed as Danny took them to the game room. 

It had all sorts of board games and a table in the middle. The group moved silently and set the game up, they each picked a piece. Once the game got started everyone started chatting and joking more. Jason started talking to Damien In Arabic, coming up with ideas on how the two of them could win. After they came up with their whole plan they smiled. 

That was until Danny asked if he could join them, in Arabic. It caught the two boys off guard, but they recovered quickly. Jason nodded. The three were all sitting next to eachother so they passed money and get out of jail free cards around under the table. In the end Damien won, which didn’t surprise anyone.

After the group had been talking for a while, they got curious. “So where do you live?” Asked dick, directed at Danny. The boy looked up and made eye contact. “I live in amity park.” Replied the boy. All of the Wayne’s eyes widened. “Isn’t that the most haunted place on earth?” Asked Jason, who was becoming more and more intrigued with Danny as their conversation went on.

“Yeah but we have a hero so it’s all good.” Answered Danny. Damien was about to ask about the hero when Tim cut in.”I heard the hero’s a ghost, how can you trust him, aren’t all ghosts evil?” 

Danny shook his head. “He always protects us against other ghosts, yet some people still think he’s evil. in reality not all ghosts are evil. That’s like saying all humans are evil.” Said the boy, who enjoyed telling outsiders about ghosts. 

Damien looked unconvinced. “How can you be so sure?” Asked the youngest. Danny smiled. “I’m the kid of ghost hunters, so I meet lots of ghosts. A lot of them are very nice but humans don’t see them often since they usually stay intangible and invisible. It’s the evil ones that get seen. Plus a lot of them just stay in the ghost zone.” Answered the boy. He thought of a way to prove it without showing them he was Danny phantom.

“For example, I have a pet dog name cujo.” Said Danny confidently. The Wayne’s all looked confused, unsure of the relevance that had to their current conversation.

He whistled and the ghost dog came through the wall. Everyone looked surprised. “He’s pretty nice, other then when he feels you’re threatening me.” Said Danny, while petting the dog. 

“He’s cute.” Said Damien, who was now smiling for fourth time that night. The young boy leaned over to pet him, cujo let him. “So Stephen king?” Asked dick with a chuckle. Danny nodded in reply.

Danny looked back over at the boys who were now playing with cujo and saw that they all had extremely defined muscles. Damien had to have been around 10 and even he had muscles. He obviously didn’t say anything though. 

After a couple more minutes of playing Danny looked at the clock. It read 2:34 so he told everyone they should go to  
Bed, seeing as they were expected to be awake and In the dining hall at 9.

The boys all agreed and went back to their rooms. After a couple minutes Danny went into their rooms intangible and invisible to snoop. Timothy was typing really fast on a laptop with an ear piece in, talking to someone named batgirl. 

He gasped once he made the connection, tim thankfully didn’t notice. Timothy then said the name jay bird, who he assumed was probably Jason. “I get it, you died and Batman didn’t avenge you, but he’s literally a superhero jay, he can’t just kill someone.” Said the boy, seemingly annoyed. Danny’s jaw dropped at hearing him say Jason died. 

He quickly moved into Jason’s room. “I know, it’s just the Lazarus pit sickness makes me crazy sometimes.” Admitted the boy. Danny’s jaw stayed down. The Lazarus pit was something talked about in the ghost zone. It was a pit full of chemicals and ectoplasm that could bring people back to life, not that the ectoplasm part was common knowledge. so that’s how Jason came back thought the boy to himself.

Danny smirked,thinking it was just his luck to have feelings for another undead person. He ended up looking in the other two boys rooms. Damian was actually asleep so he decided to leave the moment he got there. He went into dicks room and he was on the phone while stretching. He was talking to someone named Kori. It started getting a little...sexual so he decided to give the man privacy.

He decided it was probably in his best interest to just head to bed anyways.   
~

The next morning everyone entered the dining hall around 9, including Danny. The halfa sat down next to Jason again in hopes of getting the chance to speak to  
Him again, and to see his face up close. The boy had a white streak in his hair, it was quite interesting. He assumed it was from when he died and came back, like himself. 

While they were eating French toast Danny’s phone started ringing. He was going to just turn his ringer off until he saw who it was. He apologized to the group before answering it. 

“What’s wrong? You don’t usually phone me.” Asked Danny, genuinely concerned.”Sir Danny, there’s a ghost messing with the Lazarus pit, it’s getting more concentrated with ectoplasm. At this rate it’s gonna start collapsing into the ghost zone, bringing anything around it down with it.” Panicked ember. Danny had dealt with the Lazarus pit before, on one of clockworks missions.

“Calm down, what’s the situation with The humans?” Asked the boy In a calm voice, still munching his French toast. The girl replied immediately. “I don’t know if the al guls have realized yet, I’m at Pandora’s haunt using her phone, I don’t know all the details yet.” Replied the girl. 

“Alright, she keeps good track of all the chemical levels and such so she should figure it out soon, Thank you for informing me of this, I’ll deal with it.” Finished Danny quickly, the girl have a quick goodbye before hanging up. 

The Wayne’s all looked confused. “What was that all about?” Asked Bruce, concerned as to what Danny had meant when he spoke about the chemical stuff. “Huh? It’s just ghost stuff.” Said the boy, like it answered all of their questions.

Another phone started ringing, Danny pulled a burner phone out of his pocket. The contact name read Tahlia Al Ghul. He swore outloud before answering the phone again.

“Hello, I thought you might call.” Said the boy it a flat voice. The woman on the other line immediately got mad at him. “You’re supposed to take care of the ectoplasm levels In the Lazarus pit, control your fucking subjects.” Screamed the woman. 

“That’s not my job, I told you I wouldn’t help with that.” Replied the boy cooly, trying to regain the control In their argument. The woman scoffed. “You’re the king of ghosts, I’m pretty sure you can come deal with one ghost.” 

Now it was Danny’s turn to scoff. “Yes and you’re an assassin, I’m pretty sure you can deal with one ghost.” Snapped the boy. His mention of the word assassin really caught everyone’s attention at the table.

“If you don’t help me right now the Lazarus pit will start turning people into ghosts.” Said the woman, thinking that would cause Danny to help. Danny of course knew that wasn’t what was going to happen, what was coming was much worse. So he realized he should trick the woman. 

“Yes it will, but I also happen to know you won’t risk it. But I’m feeling nice right now so I’ll give you two choices. A, I’ll send someone to deal with the ghost and get them to close the Lazarus pit off from the human world, B I’ll come deal with it myself then close it off from the human  
World .” Suggested the boy. 

The other end of the line went silent for a couple seconds. “I’m not letting you touch the Lazarus pit, I’ll deal with it myself.” Commanded the women. Danny laughed. “Is that a threat Tahlia?” Asked the blue eyed boy. “You know I don’t take kindly to threats, you didn’t pick either of my options so I’ll pick for you, and you won’t be happy with my descision.” Said Danny before hanging up. 

“Women?Am I right?” Laughed the boy while going back to eating his French toast. Vlad coughed awkwardly.”You mentioned the name Tahlia al Gul? Whose that and what’s the Lazarus pit?” Questioned Richard. He was more asking to test Danny’s knowledge then to find out himself. 

“Oh wouldn’t you guys already know?” Asked the boy innocently. Bruce stood up quickly. “ how do you know about the Lazarus pit, it’s hidden by the league of assassins.” Yelled the man. Vlad stood up too. “Please don’t yell at my nephew.” Threatened the man. Bruce took a breath and sat down, vlad joined him.

“Oh well I’m from Amity park so I know a lot of friendly ghosts, the first person to phone me was a ghost warning me about the Lazarus pit, apparently a ghost is messing with the chemicals and ectoplasm levels. Ghosts don’t usually attack places other then amity park so she doesn’t phone me often. I know tahlia because phantom gave her my contact information if she ever needed to get into contact with a ghost, concerning the Lazarus pit.” Explained the boy, internally laughing at the Wayne boys panic.

“What’s ectoplasm.” Asked Jason, genuinely concerned as to what his body had been in contact with. “Huh, oh it’s what makes ghosts up. The Lazarus pit is basically a shit Tom of chemicals and ectoplasm mixed together, it formed naturally in a portal from the ghost zone. As I’m sure you’ve figured out, the pit gives people immortality, makes them heal faster.” Said Danny, hoping that Jason had already figured it out. 

The boy his age nodded solemnly. Bruce asked him questions about how he knew ghosts, and Danny filled him in. Then Damian asked a question that surprised him. “Can you fix Lazarus pit sickness?” 

Danny looked over to Jason.” Yes, do you know what Lazarus pit sickness is?” Asked Danny, wanting to make sure before he tells them the cure. Jason shook his head. “Ghosts have obsessions, usually having to do something with their deaths, or something important in their human life, So hypothetically if you were to get Murdered, you may be obsessed with the person who killed you. Obviously humans don’t have obsessions since in most cases they haven’t died. It’s the ectoplasm part in the Lazarus pit that would give it to someone.” Explained Danny, feeling guilty about Jason’s death. 

Bruce cut in. “So how do we fix it?” Snapped the man. Danny pulled out his phone.” There’s a type of plant thats super harmful to ghosts, it causes them extreme physical pain and cancels their powers out. But for a human who had died and gotten brought back it just causes a headache and fever. We’d have to hand craft the cure depending on how much the person was exposed to, and other physical aspects of the person.” Explained the boy, not liking how Bruce was treating him.

“Assuming this is concerning jason, I can run some tests and get the cure for you guys in the next couple weeks.”suggested Danny. Bruce looked over at Jason, the boy gave a nod of approval so the older man agreed. 

“How did you know Jason had it?” Asked Damian, who was now growing wary of vlad and Danny. “The little puff of white hair is kind of a dead giveaway for someone with my expertise.” Answered Danny.

“So how about this, you and me can discuss the charity gala while the boys go down to the lab to do some testing. I should warn you that Danny has grown up with ghost hunter parents and has plenty experience with this type of thing.” Said vlad who finished his eggs. Bruce nodded reluctantly taking one last glance at Jason. 

After everyone finished breakfast they split up. Vlad and Bruce went to the garden to discuss their gala and current projects, while Danny showed everyone to his lab. Since Danny showed up so much and borrowing vlads lab, he built one for the young boy. 

There were a couple stools everywhere so he gave them to the alive batboys, while directing Jason to the bench. “Alrighty jay, so I’ll give you a quick run down before we start of all the tests we have to run. First, I’m going to take a blood test, then I’m going to do an ectoscan of your brain and major organs, and lastly I’ll take a couple skin and hair, and saliva samples .” Said The halfa while putting a lab coat on. 

“You aren’t gonna do anything else with my blood are you? It’d be bad if someone got a hold of it you know.” Said Jason, Danny just laughed. “Yeah no shit.” Jason felt heat rise to his face at the boys laughter. The boy definitely pulled off the whole lab coat and goggles look.

“Do you kind if I check your heart rate?” Asked Danny, after realizing he hadn’t mentioned it before. Jason went pale at the realization his heart was already beating fast. He didn’t know how he could explain it without revealing his attraction to the boy.

Dick and Tim both looked at the boy, confused as to why he wasn’t answering before they realized his reasoning. Both boys broke into laughter. Danny looked over at them confused. The halfa has always been oblivious.

Jason sputtered, Which caused Danny to giggle. “After having being brough back in the Lazarus pit it’s totally normal to have a slow heartbeat so if you’re feeling insecure about it, don’t be.” Said Danny whole pulling out a stethoscope. Jason’s siblings all started laughing again. Jason was insecure about his heartbeat, but not because it was slow, because it was fast.

“Can dick do it while you’re running tests.” Asked Jason shyly. Damien scoffed at his brother.Jason was known for being confident, not whatever this shy mess was. Danny looked a little hurt that Jason didn’t want to do it but he agreed, handing the stethoscope to dick.

“Alrighty, I’m just going to take a couple pieces of both colours of your hair.” Said Danny before leaning in closely to Jason’s face. Both boys were starting to get flustered by their closeness. He cut both samples quickly and put them in separate bags.

“Now I’m going to do a skin sample and blood test.” Explained Danny, referencing that he would have to pull his sleeve up. He looked reluctant but did it anyways. He arm had scars on it, probably from his vigilantism as red hood. Danny didn’t flinch and did both tests quickly. Jason’s eyebrows raised, surprised that Danny didn’t mention anything.

“Is everything okay jay?” Asked Danny, voice filled with concern. Jason nodded quickly. He was starting to fall head over heals for this boy. “Can I do the ectoscan next? It will take about 5 minutes for your brain and 10 minutes for your major organs.” Said Danny. 

Jason nodded again. “Why do you only scan the brain and organs, why not his full body?” Asked dick, not wanting the test done incorrectly. 

“The ectoplasm and chemicals attach themselves to the most important parts of the human body, so the ectoplasm should be most potent in areas like the brain and major organs. If you want I can do a full body scan but I can assure you it won’t help.” Suggested Danny, a little pissed of dick was doubting him.

“It’s fine dick, just stick to your original plan dan.” Said an extremely embarrassed Jason. Danny’s whole body went still. “Don’t call me Dan.” Whispered the boy. Jason apologized and said he wouldn’t do it again.

The scan went by quickly, now it was just the heart rate that had to be dealt with.”can you leave please?” Asked Jason, not wanting Danny to know about his internal panic. Danny’s face dropped in disappointment but he agreed. 

“Why are you being so shy todd, that’s unlike you, you’re giving us Wayne’s a bad rep.” Complained Damian. Jason sighed heavily, not answering. Dick waited for Jason’s heart rate to go back to normal before taking the test. 

Tim went outside and called Danny back in. “So now that I have all the samples and information I need it’ll take me a while to make the cure. I’ll need to grow the blood blossoms to a certain potency to make sure it doesn’t hurt him. Im gonna give you a heads up, I may have to add some other chemicals but I’ll let you know ahead of time.” Told Danny to the group.

“Can I get your number?” Asked Jason. Danny immediately went as red as a tomato, causing the Wayne boys to laugh and Jason to start freaking out. “I meant so you can tell me when it’s done.” Confirmed Jason. Danny looked extremely disappointed , he just nodded.

The boys all went back upstairs. “So are you going to the charity gala?” Asked tim. Danny shrugged. He didn’t even know that there was one, or if he was invited. Him and Vlad didn’t have the type of relationship to talk about stuff like that. Danny basically just went to vlads when things got too bad at home. Ever since his parents dissected him when he was in his ghost half, he hasn’t been able to look at them the same. He had told his parents he was Danny phantom but they hadn’t believed him, so his parents don’t understand why he’s been ignoring them as of late. 

“I might, I didn’t know there was one. I’ll probably talk to vlad about it tonight.” Said Danny. Tim nodded in understanding. “So if you live in amity park, why do you apparently spend so much time here?” Asked Damian. The young boy had been wondering how Danny had planned on going home so late last night, if he lived so far away.

“Oh well vlad has drivers who come pick me up. My parents and I don’t get along to well due to their fucked up views on ghosts so I’d prefer to spend my out of school time with friends or here.” Replied Danny, not mentioning the ghost hunting part. Damian took his answer, but still didn’t 100% trust him.

“I’d like it if you could come.” Said Jason out of the blue. Danny raised an eyebrow in confusion. Jason quickly corrected himself. “I mean to the gala, or Gotham to just hangout or something.” Said the blushing vigilante. He closed his eyes in embarrassment waiting for a reply.

“I’d like that too.” Said a smiling and blushing Danny. Damian sighed heavily, muttering something about young love. “Did you end up dealing with the Lazarus pit? The phone call sounded urgent.” Said Jason, realizing Danny had never left.

“Oh yeah, I got a couple friends to deal with it, I texted them on the walk here.” Replied Danny. Jason made a face of confusion. He had been watching the boy the whole way here, he hadn’t texted anyone. He sighed realizing he had probably just missed it, considering he was walking behind Danny and may or may not have been a bit distracted.


	2. Blood blossom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny finishes the pills and sees his man. Also maybe ⚠️Trigger warning⚠️ For some minor child abuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading this. I hope you’re all having an awesome day!

Danny had worked tirelessly on growing the blood blossoms for Jason. Once he made sure that they had the right potency he plucked them from the pots. He had to be extremely careful not to let any of his ghost powers flare up, as to not be affected by them.

He walked over to the desk and put them down on the table. He plucked all the red petals off with tweezers. The petals all got put onto trays to get freeze dried. While the petals were getting dried Danny grabbed a scalpel type knife and started cutting the stems in half. He scooped all the gel out and put it in a beaker, there ended up being about 1/4 of a cup. 

By the time he had finished that, the petals were dried. He put them into a special blender, which turned it into a fine powder. He then with a spatula mixed the powder and gel together. It created a thick mixture which he put into a pill tray. He was left with 120 small pills. He put them in a commercial food dryer to finish the process. 

Once he took the pills out, they were all dark purplish blue colour. Content with the pills he had made, he put them into a bottle to give Jason. He had been waiting for the opportunity to text Jason. 

He took the gloves and lab coat off before grabbing his phone and leaving the lab. He sent a text to the number, hoping it was right.

Danny:  
Hey this is Danny, I have those Lazarus pit sickness pills if you were still interested

Jason:   
Sure, I can give you my address to mail them or you can just give them to me this weekend, you are going to the charity gala with mr.masters right?

Danny panicked, he realized he hadn’t asked vlad if he could go. He quickly texted the man and asked. Vlad answered immediately with a yes. 

Danny:   
Sure

Jason:   
assuming you’re not busy, would you like to come earlier then this weekend?

Danny:  
Looking forward to the pills that much😂

Jason:  
What no? I was just thinking we could hangout or something. I told my friends about you and they are all curious. 

Danny:  
Curious as to who the hottie you met in Wisconsin is?

Jason:  
Yes

Danny’s face went bright red. He had been joking. Which left him thinking, was Jason joking too. He decided to answer so Jason didn’t think he was freaking out.

Danny:  
Sure, I can come tomorrow?

Jason:  
Sounds perfect, I’ll see you then.

Danny smiled at his phone before running down the hall, he looked into vlads office. “Guess who just got asked out?” Joked Danny. Vlad looked up, unimpressed. 

“You?” Said Vlad, humouring the boy. Danny nodded excitedly. “He invited me to come to Gotham for the next couple days before the charity event.” Explained Danny while sitting down in the chair across from vlad.

“I’m aware, Bruce asked me if you wanted to weeks ago.” Replied the billionaire. Danny’s eyes widened. “He what? Why didn’t you tell me you fruit loop!” Yelled Danny. Vlad chuckled. 

“He said Jason would ask you, I assume you two spoke about the pills?” Danny grinned and nodded. “So you finished them?” Asked vlad. Danny nodded again.

“Alrighty, mom wanted us to have a family dinner so I have to go home. Wish me luck.” Said Danny before leaving, not wanting to hear vlad offer him a place to live full time again. 

Danny always joked about vlad loving his mother, but the didn’t, At least not anymore. It’s kind of hard to love a women who dissected her son and refused to believe his begs at being phantom. Vlad was the one to save Danny so he owed the man a lot.

These days Danny spends most of his time at vlads house using the lab, or the ghost zone. He’s been spending more of his time in the ghost zone due to his recent occupation. Being king of the ghost zone wasn’t easy for a 17 year old but he made due. Plus with the help of pandora and his friends it was way easier.

Danny walked into the door and was met with his entire family already sitting at the table waiting for him. 

“Hey guys.” Said danny awkwardly before walking over to the empty seat. His mom put her hand on his. “Danny we are worried about you, you’ve been acting strangely the past couple months.” Said his mother, voice laced with concern.

Danny scoffed. “I’m surprised you noticed considering how much time you spend in your lab.” Snapped Danny. His mom took a deep breath before smiling again. “If something’s wrong you can tell us baby, we won’t be mad.” Said the woman. Danny looked over at his dad, who nodded in agreement with his mom. 

Danny sighed, it wasn’t like he could reveal his identity as Danny phantom. It would just lead to getting dissected again. He decided to reveal something else, way out of left field. 

“I’m gay.” Revealed Danny. His mom gasped. His dad went straight to angry looking but he didn’t say anything. “Are you sure honey?” Asked the woman. It was clear to him and jazz she wasn’t happy, but she was trying.

“Yes, I’ve been sure for ages.” Answered Danny. His dad slammed his hand on the table. “You’re not gay, your confused, what about that sam girl. Isn’t she hot?” Screamed his dad.

Maddie put her hand on her husbands shoulder. Before whispering something in his ear. Danny couldn’t hear it, but whatever it was calmed the man down. 

“I know times can be confusing Danny, but I’m sure sam will like you back. You’re a very nice boy.” Said his mom. Danny rolled his eyes while standing up. “ I can’t believe I thought you wouldn’t care.” Laughed the boy humourlessly. He ran up to his room, ignoring the calls of his parents. 

A couple minutes later jazz walked in. “So you’re gay huh?” Danny nodded. Jazz laughed out loud. “I already knew Danny, straight boys don’t look at other boys like that.” Giggled the girl. Danny’s eyes widened, but went back to normal not long after. She was right. One time when she was helping dash study he spilt something on his white shirt, He practically spit his water out in surprise.

“So is there any boys you like?” Asked the girl. Danny nodded shyly. “His name is Jason. I’m going to his house tomorrow, I’m staying until Sunday.” Answered Danny. 

“Do you know how to have safe sex? Tomorrow’s Wednesday so you’ll be there for quite a few days.” Said the girl with no shame. Danny sputtered and went bright red. “Don’t be ashamed Danny, it’s just sex.” Said jazz trying to comfort him. 

“I know how, please stop jazz.” Whined the halfa. Jazz giggled and ruffled his hair before leaving. Now it was just Danny and his thoughts. 

~~~

Danny woke up and turned to his clock. It read 10:13. Sleeping in had to be his favourite part of summer. The boy got up and packed a bag. His suit and Jason’s pills were at vlads so he’d have to stop there first. He might as well just get one of vlads drivers to drive him while he’s at it, it’d be easier then flying. 

It took him an hour to choose his outfits, but once he was happy with them he grabbed his phone charger and shoved it into the bag before closing it. He grabbed the bag and walked downstairs, leaving the bag near the door. The boy then walked into the kitchen.

“Hey mom.” SAid Danny awkwardly. He had been hoping she’d be in the lab. “Hey Danny, your dad and I found a fun science summer camp for you to go to.” Said the woman with a smile. A fake smile. Danny knew she was lying by the way her cheek twitched. 

“ you’re lying.” Said Danny with absolute certainty. The woman’s cheek twitched again. “No I’m not.” Claimed the woman. Danny scoffed before grabbing an apple. “I’m not stupid mom, I’m leaving for a couple days anyways so I can’t go.” Said Danny. 

The woman got up and grabbed his wrist. “No you’re not, you didn’t ask young man. This is my house.” Threatened the woman. Her grip was starting to leave a bruise, which she noticed, so she let go.

Jack walked in with the bag he had packed. “You told him about the conversion camp?” Asked the man. Maddie yelled his name. “I knew it.” Said Danny before trying to leave the room. His dad cut him off. 

“Danny, it’s for the best. It’s not right to love another man.” Said his father. Danny laughed. “Don’t give me that whole religion thing, you two don’t fucking believe in that bullshit.” Said Danny. 

“It’s not about religion, it’s about right and wrong.” Claimed his dad. Danny apologized. His parents both looked confused. Danny punched his dad in the stomach before grabbing his bag and running. His dad ran quickly after  
Him and wrapped his arms around Danny to prevent him from running. Danny struggled against him. Jazz came out of nowhere and yelled at their father. The man was surprised and loosened his grip. Danny quickly broke out, leaving the bag behind. He ran out the door and didn’t look back. 

~ ~ ~

He went through vlads door and walked through the living room. He was met with vlad sitting across from a woman. Vlad apologized to the woman before turning to Danny. “Whats wrong?” Asked the man. He sat up and walked over to Danny wiping the tears the boy didn’t know had spilled.

He burst into tears. “Maddie and jack tried to send me to conversion therapy.” Cried the boy into vlads chest. He looked over at the women, she gave a surprisingly mother like smile. 

“Oh Danny, are you sure you still Want to go to Jason’s? I can ask Bruce to reschedule.” Suggested vlad. Danny shook his head. “No I can still go, can I stay with you for a bit when I get back though? I don’t want to go to the house with them.” Cried Danny. Vlad agreed. 

Danny turned over to the woman, who looked sad. “I’m sorry that happened boy.” Comforted the woman. Danny thanked her. 

“Can One of your drivers take me?” Asked Danny. Vlad nodded before grabbing his phone. He left the room to call someone. “So what’s your name?” Asked the woman. Danny replied. 

“I’m Clarissa, I’m your dads girlfriend. He didn’t mention a son.” Said the woman, assuming they were family. Danny laughed. “He’s my uncle, I just live with him a lot because my parents don’t get along too well, as you could probably guess.” Said Danny. The woman laughed awkwardly.

Vlad walked back in with a bag. Danny opened it immediately. It was full of clothes, a charger, the pills, and a wallet with some cash and a debit card. Danny  
Tried to hand to wallet back but vlad wouldn’t take it. “Take it Danny, it’s not that big of a deal. The debit card has a 2000 dollar a day limit so feel free to use it. “ said vlad. Danny thanked him. He gave the fruit loop a hug before leaving. 

~~~

It wasn’t as long of a car ride as Danny thought it would be. When he was about 20 minutes away he texted Jason to let him know. When the driver pulled in the gates he could see people huddled at the door. He got out of the car and grabbed his bag. Danny was greeted by the whole Wayne family, Alfred included. Danny coughed in an awkward suprise. He had met Alfred before, many years ago on one of clockworks missions in time. 

He hoped Alfred wouldn’t notice. The man didn’t seem to so he didn’t say anything. “It’s nice to see you again.” Said Bruce. Danny agreed. The group led him inside. “Jason can show you to the spare room, it’s next to his.” Said Bruce.

Jason pulled Danny up stairs and showed him To the room. Jason ended up directing him to his room. “I was thinking you could stay in my room, it could be a sleepover type thing.” Suggested Jason. Danny blushed and agreed. 

They talked for around an hour before they were called down for dinner. Danny grabbed the pills and popped them in his pocket to show Bruce and Jason. 

~~~ 

Near the end of the dinner Danny pulled them out of his pocket and plopped them on the counter. “ I finished the pills.” Revealed the boy. Bruce asked to see them so he passed them down the table. Bruce inspected them closely. 

“Why are they so vibrant.” Wondered the billionaire. “Oh well they grow in the ghost zone, and everything is a bit more vibrant there. The blood blossoms are naturally red with a black and purple stem. I use both parts to make it.” Explained Danny. Bruce nodded along with what he was saying.

“You mentioned that you might have added some extra chemicals to the pill, and how did you get them if they grow in the ghost zone, someone could’ve tampered with them.” Asked Damian, still not trusting Danny.

“Oh well I grew them in king phantoms haunt so it’s practically impossible for them to have gotten tampered with. Add I did add some extra chemicals and vitamins to them in the growing phase. (Insert chemicals and vitamins because I don’t know any that would make sense) Jason should take 1 every 12 hours. He will have flu like symptoms for a week before it starts to work so I suggest clearing his schedule for the duration of it.” Said Danny. 

Damian still looked untrusting of him. “How did you get into the ghost zone, and why would he let you grow them there.” Asked the young al ghul. Bruce apologized for the young boys behaviour and told him he didn’t have to answer. 

Danny laughed. “Oh don’t worry mr.wayne I totally understand. You guys don’t know me well and now I’m giving your son a bunch of pills. I can get into the ghost zone because my parents are amity parks most well known ghost hunters and they have a portal. King phantom let me use his haunt because I provided him with the capture weapon he uses to catch evil ghosts.” Explained Danny. 

They all looked suprised to hear he was the child of maddie and jack but none of them say anything. “If I asked you to try one, could you?” Asked Damian, wanting to catch Danny in a lie. 

“No I couldn’t, and neither could you without getting sick. It’s hand crafted for people with Lazarus pit sickness and Jason so it would make any one else who tries it sick.” Answered the boy. 

Damian shrugged, Not knowing what to say next. Dick cut in. “So tomorrow we are having a bit of a welcoming party for you, all of our friends and a few of Bruce’s friends are coming.” 

Danny blushed and said thanks. The group all went their separate ways. Jason and Danny went to his room. The duo watched movies until they fell asleep. 

Danny later woke up to find Jason jumping out the window with his red helmet on. He had already figured out everyone’s identity’s so he just went back to sleep.

A couple hours later he heard the window open again. Jason crawled, Getting changed quietly. He crawled back into their shared bed. “I wish I could just tell you how I feel.” Whispered Jason. He sighed heavily before turning around in the bed and drifting off to sleep. Danny on the other hand was stuck awake for hours thinking about what Jason had just said.


	3. That’s gay Danny..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess whose back after like three months of not posting???? Me!! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I’m sorry for the wait

“Good morning.” Yawned Jason as he turned to face Danny. The boy was gone though, his bed was empty. Jason immediately got up, assuming the worst. He ran downstairs and was met with Danny having a conversation with Damian In Latin. 

“Thats gay Danny.”  
“I didn’t say it wasn’t!” 

Jason just smiled at the duo, he didn’t know what they were talking about but they both looked so happy he didn’t care. Of course the pair realized his presence and quit talking. 

“How did you sleep last night?” Asked Jason while yawning. Danny smiled. “Awesome, you talk in your sleep though...” joked Danny while trailing off, but Jason of course didn’t get it. 

“I talk in my sleep?! Oh my god what did I say.” Panicked the vigilante. Danny burst out into laughter at the sight of a flustered Jason. “Oh you know, just something about how I’m the most dashing young man ever.” Joked Danny. 

Jason hadn’t actually spoken in his sleep but since Jason made that comment last night Danny wanted payback. Not to say he didn’t like Jason too, he just couldn’t sleep after that. 

“Haha, very funny.” Said Jason in a dead panned voice while sitting down. Danny and Damian continued their conversation. Thankfully Jason didn’t speak Latin so he couldn’t understand. 

“Are you planning on asking Todd out? He is tends to make fun of people as I’m sure you’ve noticed.” Said Damian politely. The arm that had once been resting on the table moved up to hold his face. “Oh come on Damian, do you really think I won’t be mean back?” 

The two boys shared a look before turning back to Jason. “What are you guys talking about, I heard my last name.” Asked the boy. He hoped they were talking about him in a nice light but if it involved Damian he couldn’t be too sure. 

“Fenton was saying that—“ 

Danny reached over the counter and shoved and hand over the young boys face. “Nothing, we were talking about nothing!” Jason laughed at the sight but didn’t press any further. 

Dick walked into the room and sat down at the table with them. “How are you liking it here Danny?” 

Danny gave a quick reply to the the question, still flustered from before. “Everyone will be coming at around 4 tonight. Our friends will be sleeping over but Bruce’s plan to leave around 10. Does that work for you?” Asked dick while pulling out his phone. 

Danny nods and grabs his own phone to check his notifications. He had been expecting a few but not this many. There was 4 calls from maddie and jack, 2 from jazz, 5 from vlad, and countless texts from sam and tucker. He prioritizes jazz and texts her. 

Danny:   
Hey what’s up 

Jazz:   
I just wanted to make sure you got there safe.

Danny:   
I did.

Jazz:  
AND that you’re being safe

Danny:   
JAZZ ITS NOT LIKE THAT

Jazz:  
Oh so you aren’t being safe with your identity then?? Or did you think I meant something else?👀

Danny:  
....  
I should go

Jazz:   
Yeah Jason must be waiting for you

Danny:   
I-  
You suck. 

Jazz:  
Have fun!! I love you. 

Danny:   
I love you too. 

Then he decided to do vlad, But the moment he started typing the phone started ringing again. He answered it quickly and brought it up to his ear. 

“Hey fruitloop.” Said danny in his most natural voice ever. A heavy sigh of relief was heard on the other side of the phone. “Thank god... did you forget to do something Daniel?” Said vlad in a scary voice. 

Danny paused and tried to think of what it was. “I was supposed to phone you when I got here, wasn’t I?” Asked Danny, though he already knew the answer. 

“YES! Do you know how worried I’ve been. I’m sure you’ve just been too busy flirting with Jason or swooning over his ‘sexy hair and personality’ as I believe you told jazz.” Accused vlad. Danny knew he was right but he didn’t like the call out. 

“You heard that!? Oh my god just kill me vlad. I can’t live with this.”Whined danny while smacking his head on the table. A chuckle came from dick right as Damian elbowed him in the side. He looked the Jason and saw that his ears were bright pink. 

“You sound busy so I’ll let you go. But please text me Atleast once a day so I know you’re okay.” Asked vlad. Danny agreed and hung up. 

He looked at the trio Infront of him. Dick was still laughing even after having gotten elbowed, Damian was glaring at dick, and Jason was a flustered mess. 

“Did I miss something?” Asked Danny confused as to what happened. Richard started laughing even harder, now clutching his stomach. “Please I’m going to cry.” Cackled dick. 

Danny looked to Damian for the answer but the boy just shook his head with elegance. Jason muttered something so quietly that Danny couldn’t hear it. 

“Pardon me?” 

“I said we could hear your call.” Repeated Jason with more confidence. Danny sputtered and his face heated up as well. “Oh well- I- I didn’t say that to jazz! He was just kidding?” Said Danny as thought it were a question. 

Dick tried to contain his laughter but he couldn’t. Thankfully tim came in and made things even worse. “You guys are acting like you haven’t heard Jason swoon over Danny as well. I mean ‘I would give up vigi- fighting for Danny’? That’s like the world to Jason.” 

Dick had to leave from laughing so hard. Even Damian laughed a bit(only for five seconds because that’s a respectful amount) before going back to a straight face. Damian ended up trailing after dick to make sure he didn’t hurt himself from laughing too hard. 

Now only Jason, Danny, and Tim sat there. Tim grabbed some coffee and looked at the two. “You have big bags under your eyes.” Said Tim and Danny in unison. Both of them smiled at the strangeness. Tim filled a second cup with coffee to take with him before leaving. 

Jason and Danny looked at each other awkwardly. “So do you-“ “would you-“ started both boys. The laughed and Danny spoke up. “You go first.” 

“Do you want to go to the city later? It’s your first time in Gotham right? I can show you around or something.” Said Jason while avoiding eye contact. Jason was looking at the floor so Danny bumped his foot against Jason’s. “I’d love to. I have to deal with something first so I’ll meet you here in an hour?” Asked Danny. 

Jason nodded so Danny left to go outside. He pulled out the burner phone for ghost related stuff and dialed Pandora’s number. “Is the portal still having problems?” Asked Danny while popping a piece of gum in his mouth. 

“Yes and tahlia keeps adding more chemicals to try and fix it. It’s just making things worse.” Replied Pandora. Danny sighed and checked the clock on his phone. He didn’t have time to deal with it. 

“And what about the rogue ghost? I take it he’s still missing?” Muttered Danny. Pandora reluctantly agreed. The boy sat down on the bench. “Okay, I’ll sneak out tonight and go deal with it. Thank you for keeping me updated Pandora.” Said Danny before hanging up. 

He was tempted to throw the phone on the ground but he didn’t want to have to explain to the Wayne’s why he was buying a burner phone. The blue eyed boy walked inside and headed to Jason’s room. He heard chatter coming from it so he went invisible and intangible to see what it was. 

“I’m sorry for slipping up earlier, I didn’t meant to almost say that.” Apologized tim in reference to almost admitting Jason was a vigilante. Jason shoved him jokingly.”it’s okay, but why did you have to replace it with fighting! He probably thinks I street fight now.” Whined Jason while shoving his face on a pillow. 

The three boys shared a look before talking to Jason about Danny. “I know he seems nice but somethings not right about him. I spent two hours trying to hack into his phone last night and I couldn’t do it. His walls were to strong.” Said Tim quietly. Jason scoffed. “Mr. masters probably set it up, or his ghost fighting parents.” Said Jason trying to reassure himself 

Dick placed a hand on his shoulder. “You’re probably right, but we have to be sure. I’m going to ask him about it later.” Said dick. 

“No! He’ll think it’s weird that you tried to hack him!” Yelled Jason. Danny internally groaned. He was now regretting letting tucker take care of all his electronics. Of course he’d make them unhackable. Danny’s mouth went into the shape of an O. That’s probably the reason tucker had been texting him. 

“Todd wouldn’t you rather find out now that something was going on?” Asked Damian, trying to be supportive. Jason laughed a bit. “Okay, if damians being nice then you must really think it’s important... you can ask but I want to be there.” Suggested the love struck fool. 

The boys agreed so Danny left and went back tangible and visible. He then knocked on the door and waited for a reply. Jason yelled come in so he did. 

He pretended to act suprised that all four boys were in there. “Hi?” Said Danny. Jason asked him to sit down so he did. 

“Danny, last night I tried to hack your devices to find something out about you. I’m a really good hacker and I couldn’t do it. Are you hiding something?” Asked Tim with an unsure look. 

Danny laughed, because he genuinely thought the look on all the boys faces was hilarious. “My best friend is a tech genius. He built walls around all my stuff because of all the ghost stuff I have to deal with.” Said Danny, which was true. 

The boys all made panicked faces when they realized how stupid they must look. They knew that Danny dealt with ghosts but hadn’t thought about how he probably had to hide that from the government.

“I’m sorry for the misunderstanding , but the guys in white are already on to us so we have to be extremely careful. But then again you guys gave my friends a heart attack when he reverse hacked you guys so I guess we are even.” Said Danny with a smirk. 

To dick, Damian, and Jason that seemed like it was over but then Tim started panicking. “He hacked my system? That’s not possible. It’s unhackable.” Said Tim in disbelief. 

“I don’t know, he’s really good at his job? It’s hard to believe he’s better than red robin though. I’m pretty sure he cried cause he was so happy.” Admitted Danny. 

All of their jaws dropped. “You know?” Yelled Jason. Danny paused. “Yeah? Was I not supposed to? I thought it was obvious when I knew about tahlia and stuff.” Said Danny. Which wasn’t true but he was having a good time making of them.

“No? Have you told anyone? Why didn’t you tell us you knew?” Scrambled Tim. Danny shook his head. “Of course not, it’s not my secret to tell. It’s not a big deal or anything. Also it was kind of funny watching you guys try to hide it.” 

The four of them sighed in relief, and one thought was going through their minds. ‘What are we going to do with him...’ 

“Oh yeah by the way you really suck at sneaking out Jason. You were so loud last night.” Joked Danny causing all of them to break out into laughter. (Other then Damian, but the corner of his mouth did turn up)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked the chapter. Let me know in the comments if you want to see more!


	4. Is there a garbage can around here somewhere?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A CONTINUATION OF THE LAST CHAPTER (same day)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who comments!! It means so much to read what anyone has to say. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I did making it.

Hours later Danny sat alone in the bathroom on the floor clutching his head in his hands. He had about 30 minutes until the Wayne’s friends were set to come over. A pit of anxiety sat at the bottom of his stomach. 

He never had been a big fan of group activities with more than just tucker and sam, but it wasn’t like he had much of a choice. 

The half dead boy stood up and walked over to the mirror and looked at himself. His reflection stared back at him. Blue eyes and black hair. Normal. 

He could be normal. Just for one night. 

With one last deep breath he exited the bathroom and walked into Jason’s room. The boy was changing his shirt. Scars and bruises littered his body, but Danny still couldn’t help himself. His eyes were drawn to Jason. 

From the sudden noice Jason turned around. He was met with a VERY red Danny standing in shock at the door. Jason realized that he was currently shirtless and raised his hands awkwardly to cover his chest.

“I wasn’t looking!” Yelled Danny becoming more and more red. Oh but he was. The three seconds of Jason’s abs that he saw were ingrained in his memory. 

Jason realized that he wasn’t a women and they were both men so he had nothing to hide and quickly moved his hands again. “Uh is that what you’re wearing?” Asked Jason. 

Danny looked down at his outfit in shame. He was wearing hello kitty pajama pants and a long sleeved shirt. He shook his head and walked over to his suitcase. He pulled out another long sleeve shirt, this time a button up, and a pair of blue jeans. 

Jason eyed his choice. “You may want to wear a t-shirt or something... our family nights get intense.” Suggested the slightly more Alive boy. 

Danny completely froze.

He wasn’t ready for any of them to see the scars he had. He knew it was stupid because he had seen theirs but he was still trying to keep them out of the loop for a little while longer. 

He shook his head and clutched the clothes in his arms tightly against his chest. Jason sensed the awkwardness so he dropped the topic. 

Danny stood there for a moment before Jason left. He then got changed as fast as possible, only giving the giant dissection scar on his chest a second glance. Unbeknownst to him, he wasn’t the only. 

When he left the room he ran into Tim a little ways down the hallway. The sleep deprived boy was typing away on his laptop. He looked a little mad but Danny didn’t pay him any mind. 

Just as Danny was about to reach the kitchen he ran into Bruce Wayne. The man actually looked pleased to see him. “I was hoping to run into you, can I steal your attention for a few minutes before people start to show up?” Asked the billionaire. 

Danny of course agreed and followed the man into the kitchen to sit down. “The boys told me that you found out about their identities. I’m sure you understand that this cannot under any circumstances reach the press or anything of the sort.” Said Bruce in an almost creepy way. The man made an intense smile to match the eerie mood. 

Danny did the same. “Yes of course. As I’m sure you’ve discovered I’ve had my fair share of run ins with the government and i have no need for any more. The secret is safe with me mr. Wayne.” Replied the ghost king with ease. The royal aura radiating off of him practically choking Bruce so the man backed off and left the room. 

Just as he was about to leave the room he heard yelling. Screaming actually. “I CALLED IT AHAHAH CONNOR OWES ME ONE HUNDRED BUCKS.” From some unknown source. 

He followed the voice to the entrance and was met with the sight of an orange haired boy and some tall blond adult. He walked up to them with a smile and held out a hand to the younger one. 

“You must be Danny I have heard ALL about you. my name is Wally west and I’m the Wayne’s self proclaimed best friend.” Said the boy in a really fast voice. Danny was taken aback by the speed actually. 

When he shook his hand he got shocked and Jason eyed him suspiciously. Wally on the other hand payed it no mind. “That’s weird ahaha, that usually only happens with Jason considering the ya know, being revived thing. Don’t worry though. You’ve probably just spent to much time with him.” Explained the boy.

Danny nodded and laughed awkwardly but he could feel Jason’s eyes burning into the side of his head. He hadn’t know that the speedsters powers would do that to someone like him. Thought if he really thought about it, it kind of made sense. He had a super slow heartbeat whilst the other boy had a super fast one. It must’ve been some sort of reaction. 

The three boys walked towards the game room chatting animatedly as they went. When they reached it the other three Wayne boys were in there with two girls. One Danny recognized as miss Martian in human form, the other as raven. 

The chances of raven recognizing him were slim but he still knew he’d have to be careful. He had had a run in with her in ghost form a couple months prior. She was looking for an amulet in the ghost zone and he granted her safe passage and led her the whole way there. 

They sat down at the table with them and all started a game of cards to pass the time until everyone started showing up. Damian won consistently every time. No matter if they played 13 or chase the ace or even go fish. He was unbeatable. 

Once connor and Artemis showed up they decided to play a new game. Cards against humanity. The game went on for hours until the clock hit 7. The group moved towards the dining room for dinner. Everyone was sat down at the long table when Wally spoke up. 

“Oh by the way connor you owe me $100. I told you Jason was gay.” Said the boy with a voice full of pride. Jason of course was in the middle of drinking and he spat it out. Everyone started laughing, lifting some of the awkwardness. 

Connor on the other hand lightly punched wallys arm. “No. I told you he was gay, you agreed, and then tried to make a bet with me about it afterwords.” Revealed connor. No one was all too suprised but they laughed nonetheless. Wally wasn’t exactly known for reading through those types of things. 

It was then Clark Kent’s turn to speak up. “So Daniel right? I heard you were staying with the Wayne’s for a while. What is it your parents do?” 

Danny smiled and replied without a second thought. “They are ghost hunters. I’m from amity park.” Revealed the boy. The faces of everyone in the room dropped in suprise. “I tend to live with vlad masters most of the time-“ started Danny but his phone started to ring.

He pulled out the signature burner phone from his back pocket and immediately went to turn it off but it was tahlia. Again. He sighed heavily. “What is with this lady and calling me during meals. I’m sorry everyone. I really have to take this.” Apologized the half ghost while standing up. He walked to the corner of the room. 

“Hello, I’m sure you know that I’m currently busy.” Said Danny, voice full of snark. The room seemed surprised that the nice boy could sound so cold. 

“Yes. I need your help. I added too many chemicals and I need more ectoplasm to balance it.” Said the woman. She didn’t say please or anything nice, she was straight to the point. 

Danny had planned on going to fix things secretly later that night but now he didn’t want to. “And that’s my problem? I don’t owe you anything, you’re the one who decided to add a shit ton of unneeded chemicals. Why should I fix it for you?” Asked Danny. It was a genuine question too. He didn’t like people who acted like that. 

He could practically hear the woman fuming. “Has anyone told you that you don’t speak like a king before?” Snapped the woman. Danny laughed loudly and said yes, catching the woman off guard. 

“Like I said, I’m busy. At my earliest convenience I will send a squad to check out the problem and relay back to me any worry’s. If there’s no chance of ectoplasmic radiation, or any explosions I’m going to leave it up to you to fix.” Said Danny confidentially before hanging up. 

He looked down at the phone in his hand as it started to ring again. He crushed it in his hand and it sparked a bit. When he turned around everyone was staring at him awkwardly. 

Danny was more worried though about the phone in his hand. He looked around the room for somewhere to put it before locking eyes with Bruce. “Is there a garbage can around here somewhere?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!!! Did you like it??? Stay tuned for more!!


	5. He has Lazarus pit sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CONTINUATION.   
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> And some angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR THE ANGST YOU ARE ABOUT TO FACE. IT GETS RESOLVED I SWEAR

“Is there a garbage can around here somewhere?” 

He was getting stared at by everyone in the room. Especially Clark Kent and Connor. They were looking at him in a different way, but he couldn’t explain it. 

Mr.Wayne pointed out the garbage can so Danny went and threw out the phone. He took his place by Jason again and everyone started eating again. 

“Why did you break the phone?” Asked damian who sat on his other side. Everyone who had just been having a conversation stopped.

He sighed heavily before turning to face the Wayne. “Your mother is VERY agitating. I swear if I could I’d punch her in the face.” Replied Danny with no regrets. Damian didn’t even look as though he disagreed. To the keen eye it may have even looked like damian smiled. 

The blonde man from earlier with Wally spoke up. “How do you know his mom? Through work?”

Danny internally flinched. He knew they were trying to catch him in a lie. He straightened out his shoulders and let out an invisible breath to gain control. “Yes, like I previously mentioned, my parents are ghost hunters. I do work in the opposite direction.” Explained Danny. 

“and what might that mean?” continued the blond man. Danny turned his whole body towards the speaker. His eyes found their way to his quite quickly. They seemed to somehow radiate the toxic green while still staying their natural blue.  
  
“my parents aim to harm ghosts, I aim to help them to put it simply.” replied danny. the first thing he learned about lying was making sure to not over explain anything. Thought technically he hadn’t had to lie yet.   
  
The man took his answer but still seemed suspicious of him. At that point in time, everyone did. The blond man introduced himself as Barry Allen. It immediately clicked in his head that the man was the flash since he had over heard Bruce earlier. 

“The woman said you don’t act like a king, what does that mean?” Demanded Clark in an interrogation type voice. “It’s an honorary term given to me by some of the ghosts. They think I’m king of humans since I’m the only one most of them have contact with.” Spewed out Danny with complete and utter confidence.

It would have been impossible for any of them to tell he was lying. Even Clark or Connor. He had perfected keeping his heart beat even. Though of course that didn’t help with the fact his heart rate was abnormal. 

After a moment Of everyone sitting without speaking connor stood up and grabbed the boys arm. Not just any part of the arm though. It was the wrist. Danny then realized connor wasn’t grabbing it for just anything, he was checking his pulse. 

He violently pulled back but couldn’t get himself out of the younger boys grip so he stood up then pulled Connor down with him. The two crashed into the ground. 

“Who are you?” Asked the boy harshly. Before Danny even had the chance to answer he was flipped over and his hands were held behind his back. 

Jason stood up as well and punched connor right in the face... which of course led to a sprained wrist. It was like punching a brick wall. Still, he didn’t flinch and pushed the boy off of Danny. 

Bruce stood up and all the eyes in the room went to him. “What are you doing to him.” Asked Bruce. Connor looked back over at Danny with hate in his eyes. 

“His heartbeat is slow.” Said the boy like it answered every question. Wally laughed awkwardly. “Yeah and mine is fast.” Joked the boy.

“Exactly.” 

Everyone’s eyes in the room widened at the heavy implication. “I wasn’t going to say anything since he’s your guest...” started Clark. Bruce gestured for him to continue so he did. “But his resting heart rate is at 30 bpm. Unless he were some sort of athletic genius it would be impossible.” Explained the alien. 

Danny looked across the table to raven whose eyes met with him. Her left eyebrow raised a fraction of a centimetre in realization. The corner of her mouth perked down words. 

“He has Lazarus pit sickness.”

All people in the room looked at raven due to her random words. Jason looked down at him. “You do?” Asked the boy. Danny just nodded soundlessly. 

To everyone that was an acceptable answer, a relief even. “I didn’t want to tell you. That’s why I had expertise in fixing it.” Lied the boy. He felt guilty by the fact that everyone seemed to be giving him pitiful looks. Of course he actually had technically died once so he wasn’t really lying about that part. 

“You don’t have any white hairs. You mentioned when we first met that it was a dead give away for anyone who had it.” Mentioned Tim seemingly offhandedly. Danny said the first thing to come to mind just to give himself a little bit of time. “The white hair goes away with time.” 

“So that’s the real reason you know tahlia? She resurrected you? I thought Jason was the only one who made it from the testing.” Continued Tim. He was the only one in the room that was still suspicious of Danny. 

Danny stood up and straightened out his shirt. “He was resurrected during a different kind of testing period. During the first round there were... side effects.” Explained Danny. “My hair isn’t white anymore because I died three years ago.” 

The room was filled with silence. “Im sorry to have dampened the mood but I think it would be for the best if I went home now. Thank you for your hospitality mr. Wayne. It was nice seeing you guys again... bye Jason.” Said Danny before turning to exit the room. 

His heels clicked against the floors and tears filled his eyes. He honestly wasn’t even sure why he was crying. It was three years in the past, yet it seemed like he still wasn’t over it.

He Chuckled a bit at the tears that began to freely spring out of his eyes. Jason ran up to him and grabbed his shoulder. When he turned the boy around the whole room was exposed to his crying face. 

Jason hugged him tightly. “Ya know... I only recently told my parents I died.” Said Danny to no one in particular. “They didn’t believe me.” Sobbed the boy. Which was true, one of the few true things said that evening.

“I’m Sorry...” trailed off Jason. Comforting people had never been his strong suit, more of the opposite actually. As Jason pulled Danny in closer he realized something. Danny was cold. Like, much beyond average cold. 

His heart rate pace sped up. They had slept in the same bed yet he didn’t notice. How could he not notice. Awkwardly the boy decided to mention it. “You’re... cold.” 

Danny ripped him self from the other boys arms while apologizing. “No! Please don’t apologize. I just never noticed before. Is that one of the side effects?” Asked Jason. 

Danny nodded. The guilt from all the lying sat at the bottom of his stomach. He didn’t think that lying about that would make him feel so bad but Jason seemed to feel connected by the fact that they had experienced the same thing. 

The two were standing about a foot apart from eachother, looking eachother in the eyes. The height difference became more prominent. Jason practically towered over him or atleast it felt like it. He looked down at Danny with no judgement or hate in his eyes. But love. 

Unplaced love. Danny didn’t want to be loved if it was only because they had both experienced the same thing. Especially if it were something he lied about. When Jason leaned over to kiss him Danny pushed him away and ran. 

He didn’t look back but he could hear someone chasing after him. Jason. As he kept running he realized it didn’t even matter, he didn’t deserve Jason. Once he was out the front door he hid around the corner of the stoop so that he could just disappear after. 

The door slammed open. “DANNY!” Yelled Jason. But he sat unmoving. Someone else came through. 

“I’m sorry Jason.” 

It was tim. Tim the boy who had started this. Danny placed his hand on his mouth to hide the sound of his crying and breathing. 

“I know. I just wish he knew how I felt about it him. It has nothing to do with the Lazarus pit sickness. It has to do with the way he smiled when I called him an idiot. It has to do with the way he treats me. It has to do with how he makes me a better fucking person. I’ve killed people tim. But Danny makes me forget that.” Cried Jason while getting quieter with every word. A loud smash was heard. Danny could only assume it was Jason hurting himself. 

“FUCK.” Yelled Jason. Not from the pain, Atleast not the physical pain. From the emotional pain. “I’m a horrible person... but he made me feel like I wasn’t. I was feeling almost human again.” 

Danny made a decision and walked out from behind the corner. When he looked at Jason he saw that the boys face was red. Apparently he hadn’t been the only one to cry. 

“I like you too.” Admitted Danny who started crying even harder than before. “I really fucking like you.”

Jason’s eyes widened. Tim took the hint and head inside as to not ruin the moment.”

“You do?” Asked an unsure Jason. Even in the dark Danny could see his red ears. Though he could also see the bleeding fist.

He walked over to the other boy. “How could I not. You’re amazing.” Exclaimed Danny while lightly grabbing the boys left arm. He took a closer look and flinched at the boys wounds. Thankfully they would heal faster than most humans. 

“Danny you heard what I said to Tim. I’ve killed people. I’m not the amazing person I’ve led you to believe I am.” Claimed Jason while stepping closer. 

The two stood only 8 inches apart. “Those two things aren’t related. I know you’ve killed people but it doesn’t make you any less of the amazing boy I met.” Whispered Danny while looking right up at Jason’s eyes. 

Before Jason could say anything he was pulled into a tight hug from Danny. The two sat there unmoving for a moment just taking each other in. 

“Danny i-“ started Jason but Danny cut him off by pressing his lips against his own. Connecting them in the way he thought he could only dream of. In a way he never thought possible. 

Danny could feel the smile on the other boys face as he kissed him. Of course the moment was ruined though. 

When a cold blue mist poured outside of Danny’s mouth. Before Jason could even process it they heard smashing around inside the mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!! Feel free to leave a comment and tell me what you liked or what you would like to see!! Thank you so much for reading!!💞💞💞


	6. Uh I can explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Directly after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY THIS IS LITERALLY THE SHORTEST CHAPTER EVER. I WANTED TO POST SOMETHING TO FEEL PRODUCTIVE. i hope this (extremely) short chapter can hold you guys off a while longer! Thanks for reading.

“Oh you have GOT to be fucking kidding me.” Yelled Danny. He had finally gotten the chance to kiss Jason but it just had to be interrupted. 

The two boys ran inside. The sight they were met with was not pretty. Ghosts were everywhere. And not ones that Danny could even recognize. It must’ve been a natural portal from some far away part in the ghost zone.

The heroes were all trying to fight them but due to the fact they all kept turning themselves intangible it was no use. It was a losing battle. 

Danny walked calmly over to the one ghost who wasn’t trying to reak havoc and started speaking to them in ghost. “Hi my names Daniel but you can call me Danny. May I ask what you guys are doing here.” The ghosts white face went invisible from the amount of paleness from shock. 

“You’re- you’re-“ stuttered the ghost. He started yelling at the other ghosts that he had come with in Ghost. “It’s the king! It’s the king.” It definitely caught the attention of the other ghosts and they all started coming over to him. 

The justice league and teens were all sitting in awe at the display in front of them. The ghosts began poking and jabbing at ghost kings flesh all confused.

“Where is your death.” Asked the leader. Danny raised an eyebrow. The grammar in that sentence made no sense. He wrote it off as a translation issue or something. 

“It’s in my pocket.” Snarked back Danny. Off course the ghosts actually believed him and they all started attacking his pocket. They pulled out the phone and started inspecting it. One of the younger more green ghosts smashed it on the floor. 

“No more death!” Chanted the ghosts in unison. Danny just chuckled. Internally he was laughing harder, but he didn’t want to look crazy. 

“You guys need to leave this place. Go back to where you came from.” Threatened Danny. The ghosts seemed to still think they took his death so they attacked him. 

Danny of course wasn’t gonna let them  
Bully him so he blasted a small ecto blast at their faces, just enough to scare them off. It worked wonders since they all started trying to fly away. that would’ve created a bigger problem so he held his arm out and created a portal to the ghost zone. 

“Bye bye now”. 

The ghost portal started turning a darker green and became somewhat of a vacuum. The ghosts all slowly but surely got sucked into the portal. Once he was sure they were all gone he closed the portal with the snap of his fingers.

He turned around and saw everyone staring at him. He didn’t need to look to know his hair was Snow White. It happened every time He used the portal part of his ability. 

“Uh, I can explain?” Said the boy, completely and utterly panicked. 

“You better.” Snapped super man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliff hanger hahaha, I hope you liked it!!💞💞


End file.
